familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Mundelein, Illinois
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Illinois | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Lake | subdivision_type3 = Township | subdivision_name3 = Fremont | established_title = Incorporated | established_date = 1865 | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | government_type = Village | leader_party = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Steve Lentz | leader_title1 = | leader_name1 = | unit_pref = US | area_footnotes = | area_urban_footnotes = | area_rural_footnotes = | area_metro_footnotes = | area_magnitude = | area_note = | area_water_percent = 4.02 | area_rank = | area_blank1_title = | area_blank2_title = | area_total_sq_mi = 9.96 | area_land_sq_mi = 9.56 | area_water_sq_mi = 0.40 | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_rural_sq_mi = | area_metro_sq_mi = | area_blank1_sq_mi = | area_blank2_sq_mi = | area_total_acre = | area_land_acre = | area_water_acre = | area_urban_acre = | area_rural_acre = | area_metro_acre = | area_blank1_acre = | area_blank2_acre = | length_mi = | width_mi = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_ft = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 31064 | population_as_of = | population_density_sq_mi= auto | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = | utc_offset1 = | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | postal_code_type = ZIP code(s) | postal_code = 60059, 60060, 60061 | area_code_type = Area code(s) | area_code = 847 and 224 | iso_code = | geocode = | website = | footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Standard of living | demographics1_footnotes = | demographics1_title1 = Per capita income | demographics1_info1 = $26,280 (median: $71,500) | demographics1_title2 = | demographics1_info2 = }} Mundelein is a village in Lake County, Illinois, in the United States. As of the 2010 census, the village population was 31,064. It is approximately thirty-five miles northwest from Chicago. History The community now known as Mundelein has been inhabited since at least 1650, when the Potawatomi people were known to have been trading with French fur traders. The first European inhabitants reached the area in the early 19th century. Peter Shaddle (for whom a street is named) was the first known settler, building a log cabin in the area now owned by St. Mary of the Lake Seminary in 1835. The next settlers were tradesmen escaping from England's industrial depression, who became farmers in the Mundelein area. In honor of their former professions, they named the city "Mechanics Grove", and built schools, churches, and businesses. The community grew and (while still unincorporated) changed its name to "Holcomb", in honor of John Holcomb, a person who was active in the area's development. As Holcomb, the community added a railway station and a post office. The Holcomb area incorporated in February 1909 under a new name, "Rockefeller", a reference to businessman John D. Rockefeller. The name Rockefeller was short lived, however. In July 1909, the community became "Area". This name change was requested by a local educational entrepreneur named Arthur Sheldon, who bought near town and built a school on it. The school taught sales techniques, including the philosophy of "AREA", which stood for "Ability, Reliability, Endurance, and Action." At one time, it boasted 10,000 students, many of them women (which was unusual for 1909). However, after several years the school closed. In July 1918, Archbishop George Mundelein (later Cardinal) of Chicago purchased the property formerly owned by Sheldon's school. For about $10 million (1918 dollars), construction of St. Mary's of the Lake Seminary began in 1921. This seminary is still in operation, and is the largest in the United States, hosting up to 1,000 students. On December 10, 1924, the Village Board held a special meeting with representatives from the Soo Line Railroad, who requested that the board change the village's name to Mundelein (for the cardinal). The board voted to make the change and asked the Illinois Secretary of State to make the name change. They received permission in April 1925, and the Village Board passed an ordinance changing the village's name to Mundelein. Cardinal Mundelein donated the village its first new fire truck, a 1925 Stoughton. The fire truck was officially turned over to the village at a ceremony held at the St. Mary of the Lake Seminary on July 17, 1925. The current Village Hall, with a few additions, is the same structure today that was built in 1929. Geography Mundelein is located at 42°16′N 88°0′W (42.2650,-88.0047). According to the 2010 census, the village has a total area of , of which (or 95.98%) is land and (or 4.02%) is water. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 30,935 people, 9,858 households, and 7,718 families residing in the village. The population density was 3,587.5 people per square mile (1,385.6/km²). There were 10,167 housing units at an average density of 1,179.0 per square mile (455.4/km²). The racial makeup of the village was 78.68% White, 1.60% Black, 0.28% Native American, 6.60% Asian, 0.07% Pacific Islander, 10.66% from other races, and 2.11% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 51.09% of the population. There were 9,858 households out of which 47.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 65.0% were married couples living together, 9.0% had a female householder with no husband present, and 21.7% were non-families. 17.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 4.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.12 and the average family size was 3.52. In the village the population was spread out with 31.4% under the age of 18, 8.3% from 18 to 24, 36.0% from 25 to 44, 18.1% from 45 to 64, and 6.2% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 104.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 103.6 males. The median income for a household in the village was $69,651, and the median income for a family was $75,083 (these figures had risen to $80,556 and $85,656 respectively as of a 2007 estimateFactfinder/census information). Males had a median income of $50,290 versus $34,087 for females. The per capita income for the village was $26,280. About 3.0% of families and 4.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.2% of those under age 18 and 3.4% of those age 65 or over. Economy Top employers According to Mundelein's 2011 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report,Village of Mundelein CAFR the top employers in the village are: Neighborhoods * Grand Dominion (Active Adult) * Barnhill * Diamond Lake * Fields of Ambria * Loch Lomond * Sylvan Lake * West Shore Park * Countryside * Cambridge Countryside * Fairhaven * Tullamore * Ambria * Cambridge Country * Holcomb * Cambridge Country North * Hampton Reserve * Long Meadow * Woodhaven * Colony Of Long Meadow * Steeple Chase * Lakewood Village * Cambridge West School districts Four public school districts serve Mundelein residents: Mundelein Elementary School District 75: * Washington School - Grade Center PK-K-2 * Mechanics Grove School - 3-5 * Carl Sandburg Middle School - 6-8 Diamond Lake School District 76: * Fairhaven School - PK-K-1 * Diamond Lake School - 2-4 * West Oak Middle School - 5-8 Fremont School District 79: * Fremont Elementary School - K-2 * Fremont Intermediate School - 3-5 * Fremont Middle School - 6-8 Mundelein Consolidated High School District 120: * Mundelein High School Additionally, the following parochial schools are located in Mundelein: * Santa Maria del Popolo School (Catholic) - K-8 * St. Mary's of the Annunciation (Catholic) - K-8 * Carmel High School (Catholic) School district boundaries School district 75 boundaries changed significantly in 2003-2004 in response to studies indicating sharp disparities in ethnic makeup among various schools in the district. This rebalancing has placed some boundaries through the middle of some houses, and made drawing lines very difficult to describe. Transportation Mundelein has a station on Metra's North Central Service, which provides weekday rail service between Antioch and Chicago Union Station. A small private airport, Air Estates Airport, is located northwest of Mundelein. Newspapers * Mundelein Review (Pioneer Press) * Mundelein News * ''Daily Herald'' (Arlington Heights) References External links * Village of Mundelein official website * Village of Mundelein history * QuickFacts on Mundelein from the U.S. Census Bureau Category:Mundelein, Illinois Category:Chicago metropolitan area Category:Villages in Lake County, Illinois Category:Villages in Illinois Category:Settlements established in 1865 Category:1865 establishments in the United States